


Prepare For Flight

by orpheous87



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Auror Partners, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Prompt:Draco has never flown on a plane. Harry insists they travel the muggle way. Choose either1) Undercover Aurors-OR- 2) Honeymoon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Prepare For Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas who did a wonderful job!

“I don’t know why you’re insisting on going this way,” Draco grumbled. “Apparition or even Floo would be quicker!”

“_Because_,” Harry began, “You’ve never been on a plane before and neither have I, so we’re going to try it!” 

“How do you know it’s such a great way to travel if you’ve never been on one before?” Draco asked, pausing to look at Harry suspiciously. 

“Hermione told me about them,” Harry said with a shrug. “She’s travelled by plane with her parents.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Draco replied, frowning. He carefully placed another pair of trousers into his suitcase. 

“Look, we’re trying to be inconspicuous, aren't we?” Harry asked. “Well, they’d never expect us to travel this way, would they? There’ll be no way they can trace our magic if we don’t use it to get there.” 

“But what about when we get there?” Draco countered. “Are we not going to use magic then, either? That’ll make following the targets _much_ easier.” 

“No need for sarcasm,” Harry said, throwing a balled-up pair of socks at Draco. “Obviously, we’ll be able to use magic once we’re there. We won’t be the only wizards there.” 

“If we go by this plane, can we come back by Apparition?” Draco asked, snatching the socks out of the air and flinging them back at Harry. 

“Yes. Anything you want,” Harry replied, catching the socks easily. “But you’ll have to do most of the work to Apparate. I’m not good enough at that distance.” 

“Fine,” Draco sighed. “You can Side-Along. Merlin knows that’s preferable to you getting us lost somewhere.” 

Harry grinned and closed his suitcase triumphantly. “Then it’s settled. We’ll get the plane to New York, catch the target in the act, and then we can hopefully have a little holiday before we have to come back.” 

Draco snorted. “You’re hopeful,” he said. “What makes you think Robards will go for that?” 

“The fact I already asked him and he agreed,” Harry replied, a smug look on his face. “He said we deserve it since we’ve been so active these last few months.” 

“Hmm. Well, I suppose that’s something,” Draco replied. “What about the target? If we catch him, how’s he going to get back here to be questioned?” 

“Robards said we have to contact him,” Harry said. “He’ll send someone to bring him in.” 

“You really have thought of everything, haven’t you?” 

Harry nodded. “I’d like to think so,” he said. “I just don’t see why you wouldn’t want to take this opportunity to experience something new.” 

“Last time you said that, I nearly ended up with a needle being shoved through my nipple!” Draco exclaimed. “If you hadn’t confessed at the last minute that you _didn’t_ get yours done, I’d have been forced to leave you.” 

Harry laughed. “I said I was sorry about that!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it.” 

“Anything to get our man,” Draco said, lifting his chin slightly. “That’s our motto isn’t it?” 

“No!” Harry said, still laughing. “We don’t have a motto! We just want to get our man.” 

Draco shook his head. “Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to become romantically involved with my partner?” 

“Because you love the thrill,” Harry said, grinning as he slipped his arms around Draco’s waist. 

“Hmm,” Draco murmured, leaning back into Harry’s embrace. “Love is a very strong word…” 

Harry snorted and pressed a messy kiss to Draco’s cheek before letting go of him. “Come on, we need to get to the airport.” 

Draco wiped his cheek and waved a hand at his suitcase, watching as it snapped shut and shrunk itself down so that he could pop it into his pocket. 

“Ever the show-off,” Harry sighed. He pointed his wand at his own suitcase and shrunk it, before sticking it into his pocket. 

“Are we Apparating to the airport?” Draco asked, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “We’d better because it’s getting late. We’ll miss check-in if we don’t get there soon.” 

“Alright,” Draco said, grimacing slightly. “Do you know where we’re going?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do it,” he said. “Ready?” 

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. “Do it.” 

Harry nodded again and gripped Draco’s hand tightly. He concentrated hard on the airport and turned, taking Draco with him.

***

“_That’s_ what we’re going in?” Draco asked incredulously, pointing through the plate glass window in front of them.

“Yeah, have you never seen them before?” Harry asked, turning to him. 

“Well, yes, but not this close up,” Draco replied defensively. “It’s _massive_!” 

Harry laughed. “I know,” he said. “I’m quite excited, aren’t you?” 

“I think I’m more nervous than excited,” Draco admitted. “I don’t know if I trust this… contraption.” 

“It’s perfectly safe,” Harry said, turning to look at him. “People fly on these all the time.” 

“Yes, but _I_ am not people,” Draco replied. “_I_ am a wizard, who is quite capable of getting myself to and from places.” 

“Just give this a chance,” Harry said. “I promise we can come back by Apparition. I just want to try this once.” 

Draco softened and took Harry’s hand again. “I know,” he said. “I _am_ curious, I promise. I’m just… a bit scared too,” he admitted. 

“I know,” Harry nodded. “It’ll be alright. We’ll be able to do stuff on the plane to keep our mind off it.” 

“We _should_ go over the case file,” Draco said pointedly. 

“I know, but I think we should be careful about doing it on the plane,” Harry said. “Anyone could see it, and we’re trying to be inconspicuous.” 

“I’ve already charmed the papers so that if anyone but us tries to read them, they’ll just appear to be a magazine about nature,” Draco replied. 

Harry gave him an impressed look. “A nature magazine?” 

Draco nodded. “I thought that might be boring enough to most people that they wouldn’t give it a second look.” 

“That’s actually quite inspired,” Harry said thoughtfully. “Alright, well we can go over it once we’re in the air.” 

“We’ll need to keep our voices down though,” Draco added. “Or try and perform some kind of charm to prevent anyone hearing what we’re saying about the case.” 

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed. “I have the perfect thing. George has been experimenting in the shop and has come up with these sweets,” he added, digging a hand into his pocket. “When we start looking at the papers, we’ll each eat one of these, and anything we say will be indistinguishable to anyone listening.” 

“So we’ll have to hope that no-one asks us a direct question?” Draco asked. 

“Well, yes,” Harry said. “But if anyone looks like they’re coming to ask us something, we eat the other sweet, and we’ll be understood again.” 

“Ingenious,” Draco said with a nod. “Is he selling these?” 

“Ah… no,” Harry said. “Not yet. I sort of volunteered us as testers.” 

Draco gave him a look, before studying the sweets suspiciously. “We’re not likely to suddenly sprout feathers or something though, are we?” 

Harry shook his head quickly. “No, no,” he said. “George has already tested them himself and said they’re working as he expected, but he likes other people to test them too.” 

“Hmm. Alright,” Draco said. “You can eat one first.” 

Harry grinned and nodded. “Sounds fair.” 

At that moment, the tannoy system came to life, announcing that their flight was boarding. 

“Oh, that’s us,” Harry said, looking up at the speaker. “Let’s go.” 

Draco nodded, allowing Harry to lead him towards the gate. His stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself as his nerves increased. He didn’t know what to expect from the huge metal contraption. 

Harry led him to the gate where they showed the attendant their boarding passes and headed through the door and onto the plane. “Oh, here are our seats,” he said as they walked along the aisle of the plane. He was pleased to see that they were next to the window and in a set of two so that they wouldn’t have anyone else next to them. “Do you want the window seat or aisle?” 

Draco looked at the window and then shook his head. “I’ll have the aisle,” he said. “You can sit next to the window. I’d rather not see outside.” 

Harry smiled. “Alright, if you’re sure,” he said. “If you change your mind later, we can swap.” 

“I don’t think I will,” Draco said, waiting for Harry to take his seat. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down. “Oh, put the bag in the overhead storage,” he said. “I don’t think we’re allowed to keep it out until we’ve taken off.” 

Draco frowned but glanced sideways at the other people who were stowing their bags in the overhead compartments, before opening the compartment above their seats and putting their bag in. Then he sat down beside Harry. “I’m still not sure about this Harry.” 

“We’ll be fine, Harry said soothingly, taking Draco’s hand in his own. “Have you got your seatbelt on?” 

“My what?” Draco asked, looking around. “Oh, this?” He lifted the belt from where it was hanging into the aisle. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Clip it into here.” 

Draco did as he was told and sat back. He couldn’t help jiggling one leg nervously. 

Harry took Draco’s hand once more, squeezing it gently as the air steward began the health and safety speech. Draco paid close attention. 

Ten more minutes and the plane was taxiing down the runway and rising into the air. The seatbelt sign clicked off and the stewards disappeared to sort out the food and drinks trolley. 

“Okay?” Harry asked, turning to Draco, who was looking paler than normal. 

Draco nodded stiffly. He hadn’t looked anywhere other than at the front of the plane yet. “I am never, _never_ travelling this way again,” he muttered, closing his eyes. “Never.” 

Harry chuckled softly and lifted Draco’s hand to kiss his knuckles. If he was honest, he didn’t really want to travel this way again either, but he was pleased to have finally been on a plane.


End file.
